Game Change
by kiabloopers
Summary: Does married life fit the Basses like a glove, or does uncontrolled urges stray them from each other? Rated M for smut scene.


As dusk settled in our celebrated New York and as people put on their lavish facades, we all know our favorite mice come out to play. In the city that never sleeps, the possibilities are endless.

As we perch on this idea, we all turn our attention to the bustling Hotel Empire. For now, we see a huge number of guests arrive here to savor the comfort of the Bass hospitality. Everyone is here. The rich sip gin martinis and laughed at small talk while common folks appreciated the escape from their norm routine as they took pleasure in the reward of hard-earned spoils. Some came here out relish their free time while others venture to bed with their mistresses or other tumultuous affairs.

Out of the blue, a mysterious black Bentley drove to the entrance. The doorman quickly hurried to open the car door and assisted the guest out of the vehicle. A perfectly manicured hand met his offer and suddenly the young boy has come to blush feverishly. One Jimmy Cho after the other, the boy held his precious breaths as the guest walked to the entrance.

People at the lobby glanced at femme fatal that wandered her way to the reception desk. With a form-fitting nude coat and a black lace mask, the lady was both an apparition and a mystery. Even in her tiny frame, she walked across the hall making sure her hips move to border scandalous. Men in their suits gawked at her every sway while keening keeping their trousers at bay. Manhattan women whispered in scrutiny as they venture out the identity of this so-called anomaly while adolescent teens envied her taste of high-end clothing.

The lady curled her luscious heart-shaped lips to a smile at the attention she have been receiving. She found it oh-so flattering.

She fluffed his blonde bob before placing an arm on the reception desk. "Is Mr. Bass here?" She rolled the name as if it was the best word she has every spoken.

The middle-aged man wobbled at her presence. "What is yo-your business with him?" Even for a professional, he stuttered in embarrassment.

"Mr. Bass is expecting me." She verbalized through her perfect lips.

The receptionist quickly wipes a drop of sweat from his temple and began to type numerous letters into his workstation before taking a deep breath and facing the lady. "I'm afraid he is on a meeting right now."

She gave the man a tentative smirk before saying. "Would you kindly tell me when he will be out?"

"I'm sorry but we don't give that information to stranger, ma-mam." He stuttered.

"I'm no stranger to Mr. Bass so please would you give what I asked for?" She smiled shallowly but the chap was clearly avoiding her glaze.

"I'm really sorry but-." He was cut off with a loud thump in the marble desk. He looked at the woman to be bombarded with a stormy look on eyes.

"If you won't give what I want right now then I'll be sure that you'll be kicked out of your post first thing tomorrow." The man found it hard to protest since the quick in demeanor of the lady shock him to the very core. He began typing again. "He will be out in the fifteen minutes tops"

She shuddered and fixed herself up after realizing her mistake. She leveled her tone before saying. "Thank you." She gave an assuring simper before heading to the elevator shaft.

"Wo-would you be needing any assistance going up there, Mam?" The receptionist interrupted.

She turned to smile again and this time with a hint of annoyance. "No, I'm fine." She took out a key card from her coat pocket before heading to the elevator. She patiently waited for one and was rewarded an empty ride up. She stepped in and placed the card and clicked the button to the suite. She lounged at the comfortable silence before taking out her compact mirror and lipstick from her Bogetta Venta. She carefully applied the blood red tint to her lips before sealing it with a pout. She placed all her belongings inside her clutch before the bell signaled the end of her ride.

She inhaled the mixed scent of bourbon and scotch that littered the air. The suite was expansive. She paced to the bar and quickly got herself a tequila shoot. The alcohol burned her throat but the adrenaline pumped her senses. She walked around the room surveying the place. As the furniture oozed modern contemporary, the walls and the vibe spoke of old age beauty that blended charming with the new occupants. She investigated the statues one by one to busy herself. Treaded the room a thousand times before sulking to the red couch and watch the city lights through the huge French windows. Minutes past and she was surprise to hear the elevator bell. She whispered sounds of victory before stepping up and moving to the back of the couch.

Chuck Bass walked in. He exuded his business disposition and was ordering someone in the other line. He was dress immaculately in a dark navy suit with matching trousers with labels from Le Château. He wore it with a pale blue undershirt with a metallic magenta bowtie. He walked to the bar with his winged- tipped oxfords clicking at his every step. He was so busy yelling some instructions to his poor employee that he clearly missed her. She watched as he did what he always does best. She have been a little annoyed at him oblivious to the fact that she was even in the same room but watching him sip his scotch while juggling work unexpectedly turned her on. This was Chuck Bass. Work hard and play hard.

Reaching her threshold of patience, she cleared her throat thus making Chuck face her. His eyes showed shocked but his feature quickly melted into delight.

"I may have to call you tomorrow, Carl." And that's when he dropped the call and place his phone on the bar table.

He ran his hand over his impeccably groomed hair before walking to his guest. "Of whom may I have this great pleasure?" He raised his glass to her.

She laughed maniacally. "Sloane." She verbalized.

He closed the distance until he leaned on her to place his free hand on the couch thus pinning her to place. He, then, put away stray strands of blonde locks. "So what is your business, Sloane?" He whispered to her ears. The mere echo of his voice sent shocks to her spine. She inhaled deeply as she clings on to every syllable he said.

She raised her hands to fit his crooked bowtie. "I thought you would tell me." She bit her lower lip.

Chuck giggled with his throaty sounds. "But you of all people should know perfectly that I have a wife whom I dearly love." His face was a breath away. His hazelnut orbs meet its darker counterparts.

She smiled colossally before inching closer and closer. "Oh, how the famous Bass has fallen."

"I just don't want to be in an affair. My wife would be furious and I don't want to fuck it up." He voice did not match the cruel words.

She circled her arms around his neck. "Affair is such a strong word. I would rather call this one our dangerous liaison." She gazed her lips over his while she stared through her mask. Painfully controlling every ounce of lust she have.

His shivered gasps gave away his intentions. "I guess one night won't hurt." He took one last gulp of scotch before placing in to the nearest side table there was.

And right then and there, he collided to her luscious lips with a bruising kiss. She tasted the remnants of the caramel inflamed liquor and a flavor that was uniquely Chuck. Deeper and deeper desires fluctuated and Chuck begged for entrance to her mouth and she, in 'turn, accepted without hesitation. Fueled by passion and lust their lips and tongues danced to a rhythm only they can keep up. He broke the kiss and let their feverish gasps filled the ambiance.

"This decision was a mistake. You should leave now, Sloane." He spoke of word no truer than a convicted liar.

Her hands moved to undo the buttons of his suit. "Why take it back? So it is true that the fearless Chuck Bass was transform to a coward." She peeked at him while he gave her a smile. She bit her lip again cautious of the misstep she had taken.

He held his hand as she froze to meet his fuming daze. "Coward, you say." He untied the coat jacket and slid the fabric from her figure. It revealed a fascinating display of sheer lace linings, silk bustier, and sensuous pantyhose. He arched a tentative brow at the sight before adding. "Then I suggest you take back before something bad happens to you."

She pressed her body to him; leaning relish body heat. "Then, Chuck Bass, do your worst." She initiated the kiss.

It wasn't long before they reached their previous pace. His hands roamed over her tiny back as they explored her milky skin before descending to cup her delicious buttocks. She moaned through his kiss. She busily unbuttoned his suit before discarding it to the floor together with her coat. His lips trailed downward through her neck and sucked on the sensitive part just below her jaw. She arched her back in pleasure before undressing him of his undershirt. His lips found their way back to hers and his hands gripped her hips and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs to him while he walked to his room without breaking the kiss.

The trip was short and thankfully the door was opened. It avoided any awkward mishaps from ever occurring. He crossed the room and dropped her to her feet in front of the bed and took of her lace mask.

"This lingerie is breathtaking but sadly, they would be better off." His skillfully undo the several hooks in the back. With a few expert maneuvers, the corset vanished and he beheld every bit of her splendor. He discarded his pants gracefully and she felt her cheeks simmer with the show of his manliness covered by his Calvin Kleins. His arm wrapped around her waist again to guide her to his bed.

When they were placed comfortably in the bed, he started unhooking her garterbelts. His fierce stare clouded her being and her lust swelled. He rolled her pantyhose while he kissed every single skin revealed by it. She moaned to his kisses. In her head, fireworks exploded and everything blurred to continuum as he was the only thing she sees. He slid between her creamy legs and sucked on her inner thighs as he played with the edges of her panties. She shook uncontrollably and grasped the covers hard until her knuckles paled. His breath tickled her and she shifted impatiently in urgency but he held him down.

"Patience." He whispered back to her ears. He bit her ear playfully before paying attention to her breast. He cupped her breasts and was glad that they fit perfectly in his hands as it they were made just for him. She sunk her hands to the hair and run her hands through those locks. He placed a chaste kiss on her right nipple as if it was an apology before mercilessly sucking it with great vigor. She arched her back to deepen his touch and this made him giggle with pride. He also gave a much attention to the other nipple and rubbed it between his fingers. He was then rewarded with moans that said his name. He did the same procedure to the other one vice versa before trailing kisses down south over her stomach. She was ticklish in that place and he knew all too well of her sensitive places. She bashed back and forth but he held her firmly.

He hooked his hands to the edges of her last articles before quickly unhanding them. She yelped in shock but could you expect less of the mighty Chuck Bass. He opened her legs to take in the view. He was practically salivating. "You're beautiful." He said in soft whisper.

She blushed and instinctually closed her legs but was blocked by him.

"There is no room for false humility, my dear." He gave that crooked smiled full of twisted motives. Full of… lust.

He closed in and tastefully sucked on her clit. She moaned his name to a chant and only encouraging him to quicken his rhythm. He moved down to her moist center and licking it as he relish her taste. Her ecstasy heightened and she pupils dilated. Her endorphins and adrenaline combine filled her and to his expert hands she surrendered her all. Her nerves were at their limit yet he raked his havoc as he played her clit with his thumb. She was close and he knew it. He quickly pulled back and sank two fingers to her core. She cried and tears well up her eyes. He stroke in and out before she exploded with his name on the cries of her orgasm.

He let her ride her bliss. He watched her as she dazes with weary lids in her high. He was dazzled by succubus laid out in his palm. How did this become his undoing? How could he falter to the sound of her sweet voice? How could she stray him from the high road? And how could her touch feels so right? The only answer is that of a question itself. What if I tell you that like any magic trick that this was all an illusion?"

He drew circles on her abdomen as he watched his kryptonite. He smirked at her slyly thus gaining her full attention.

She lifted an eyebrow and question. "What?" Her demeanor slightly changed to oblivious and curiosity.

He giggled fervently and touched her blond hair. "Blair, your wig is crooked."

To Chuck's amusement, she drew in a big O in shock. "I swear I made Dorota fix it on properly." She sounded very disappointed fixed her wig but Chuck held her hands in protest.

"Enough of this game. I want to make love to make my wife tonight." He threw the wig and started getting rid of the hairpins.

"But I was deep in character." She pouted those scandalous lips. Chuck lost control of the situation but he practiced his restraint far too much lately that it would be a shame to break it now.

He sighed and held her face in his hands for her to face her. "Look, I know you think we are in a slump but it think that is what being married is like. I never expected it to be like this but that doesn't mean I'm not happy."

"But-." She protested but it was silence by a quick kiss. She kissed him back but he could feel she is still hanging on to unsaid words. He broke the kiss before grabbing her shoulders and tried shaking her out of the thought. "Now stopping nagging" He placed a hand to her cheek. "and let's get this over with because there is nothing I would like better than to be inside you right now."

She smiled at his bluntness and placed her hand over his touch. Blair stared warmly at her husband and her soulmate. "I guess there is point arguing you, Bass." She rolled her eyes before helping him on the last pieces of hairpins.

"You're quite sure, Mrs. Bass." His voiced exuded his desires. Expertly dropping his tone to a deep rumble in his throat.

She nodded before locking their lips once again but this time every bit of passion, lust, desire, and love was amplified. They deepen their kiss while holding to each other, closing every bit of space between them. They were made for each other. Their gasps, moans, and movements eased each in perfect unison catering to each other's pleasure.

Suddenly, Blair rose up and pushed him to sit back. Blair took hold of the garter of his briefs and whispered between pants. "This has to go too."

Chuck chuckled and assisted his beloved wife. As the last piece slither off him, Blair licked her lips to the spectacle in front of her. Chuck always loved that look on her eyes. It made him feel very thankful of his gift and in this case, a very strategic sized dick.

Blair dropped down and caressed his shaft. Up and down, she enjoyed her husband's growls and massaged his balls. She laid a chaste kiss on its tip and continued putting the same all over. She later begun to lick as if was her favorite treat. All of a sudden, she sucked him with deep appreciation. He dug his hands to her auburn tresses guiding her as she sucked enthusiastically with her skilled mouth. He groaned deep within his chest and knew that he was close. "Enough." He barely muttered as she disentangled herself from him with a sad look on her face.

He shoved her forward to lay down the bed once again. He positioned himself once again between her legs and stroked her center. "You are so ready." She looked away in embarrassment as he spread her juices around her. She relished his touches. They were loving yet desperate. They made her feel alive yet burned her soul to crisp.

He set himself at her womanhood. He looked into her eyes. She smiled and nodded as their tickle their noses playfully.

With that, he thrust his all to her. As he breached to her walls, she released an ear-breaking scream. He moved to embrace her to savor this moment. What Blair said was true. They have been missing a lot of these.

She tangled her arms around his neck and fondled the hair on his nape. He started moving and her senses expanded and her vision blurred one more.

He sped up his momentum drawing back and forth to her. The thrill consumed them. They were deduced to mere savages in their lovemaking. He thrust into her and she meant him with anticipation. Their cadence increased and they can no longer contain their screams.

"Oh! Chuck" Blair recited her desperate mantra as it conversed with Chuck's chest heaving grunts. Blair impaled him with his manicured nails as her senses went into overdrive, and her lip to savor the bittersweet euphoria of pain. Chuck, too, was in sweet torture. He grabbed her by nape, and started to place love bites to her pulse, grunting in between. They were at their limit. Sweat beading out from both of them.

"Let's cum together." Chuck instructed thus detangling from her embrace. Chuck raised her hips to meet his last thrusts. She placed her hands on the headboard to support herself as her peak hit her. It creaked harshly as their sheer force drove each other mad. Madly in love and in lust

They cried in rapture each other's names before exploding into a symphony. They heaved their desires and poured out every bit of love they could muster to their beloved. Every drop surged with his seed filling her womb. Their pants enveloped the atmosphere and coated the air with satisfaction.

After placing a quick kiss to her forehead, Chuck laid beside her and looped his arms around his waist to cuddle her. Sweat covered them as they took in breaths to ride them to seventh heaven.

They closed their eyes and nestled in comfortable silence. After a few moments, he decided to detach himself from her. He found really sexy when he sees his seed drip all over her. He tried to contain himself while she let out a small whimper over her dazed lids.

Chuck stroked her curls while smiling at his very own devil. She is her undoing. Yet she is also his salvation. But in the very ending, he knows too well that there is no other woman that is made perfectly for him. Only her. He kissed her forehead again as he trailed at that thought.

"Chuck?" Blair murmured as she opened her eyes to meet his loving gaze. "Do I look old to you?"

Chuck can't believe what he was hearing. He laughed his deep- voice laughed a little too shock of the logic behind those words.

"Chuck, I'm serious." Blair took out the no-nonsense face she had always mastered.

"Of course not. What made you say that?" He tried to control his glee but embarrassed Blair is priceless.

"Your receptionist called me 'Mam'." She looked almost pitiful with her doe- eyed look.

"Maybe he was just too scared of to say any other thing and our human resource trained them to say that to every guest so don't blame the poor guy." He gave his wife a reassuring look yet it looked like it failed. "Blair, no matter what age you are. I will still love you."

"So you're telling me I look old." Blair glared daggers at him.

He shook his head for his mistake and said. "All I'm saying is that no matter how wrinkling you are. You can make sure you will still be my muse but right now, you're my goddess."

Blair's smile calmed Chuck down. He drew her to a tender embrace and let her settled in his chest. They stay like that for a while. Listening to the bustling city below, they venture their thoughts far below this world but sure they came between appreciating what they have in their right at that instance.

"If we ever have another child after this, I would hope it would be a girl." Blair broke the smiled at the thought of a beautiful baby girl wandering on Central Park feeding the ducks together with mother and brother.

"She would indeed be beautiful." Chuck gaped.

Blair giggled. "And she will dress in pretty little dresses that my mother would make and she will have my curls and my smile." Blair went off to the infinite possibilities. Chuck listened compliantly to every word because he too was thinking of the same things.

"And lastly, she will unfortunately have our scheming minds. Even Henry doe- eyed his way through Dorata yesterday." Chuck nodded in agreement. Nothing says Bass than a little scheming in the side.

"But I still pray for a little girl." Blair squealed in excitement.

Chuck rubbed her wife back for her calm down. "In due time but first let's get some sleep."

Blair nodded and raised her head up for a quick goodnight kiss before they settled down to drift to their dream world. Only this time, they won't be in a hurry to wake up in the morning.

* * *

Updated: June 5, 2013

Grammatical errors


End file.
